ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Giants
The were a group that the previous incarnation of Ultraman Tiga led before he became a guardian of light, during the war between the Ancient Giants of Light. It is unknown why the four were giants of darkness. Although Hudra and Darramb seemed to be both mentally disturbed individuals, while Camearra may have turned when she fell in love with Tiga. History Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey They were members of the Earth bound Ultramen, but unlike them they were giants of darkness. It was they who caused a civil war that destroyed the Earth Ultramen civilization. However Tiga turned on them due to falling in love with the original human Yuzare, the leader of the Earth Defense Organization at the time. One by one Tiga absorbed their powers, Darramb's power to give him Power Type, Hudra's speed to give him Sky Type and Camearra's energy manipulation to give him Multi Type and Glitter form. The three dark giants were locked away as stone statues in the ruins of Lulu Island where the Ultras once lived. In time, before the cataclysm that destroyed the ancient human civilization, Tiga and the few Ultra survivors left Earth for the Land of Light with Tiga and two others leaving replicas of their forms for future generations. The three waited at the bottom of the sea as Lulu island had became the undersea home of the ancient darkness, but during the dark ruler's rise the island returned to the surface along with the giants' cell. Two years after the defeat of Gatanothor, The Three Dark Giants' tomb were found in the Lulu island by accident, awakened by mankind after destroying the seal that was holding the Dark Giants in slumber form. As they begin to destroy everything that was in their path, freeing Shibito Zoiger to destroy mankind, The spirit Yuzare appeared from Iruma's body and seal the Dark Giants in a Golden Light Barrier. Kamila took place as the leader of Dark Giants and it seems that the two other Dark Giants, with them impatience of breaking the barrier only to be send back to the island. Then Camearra started to invade Daigo's dream, soon after that she gave him the real dark Spark Lens. Soon after that, Daigo confronted the Dark Giants and began to fight them because of his refusal to join them. The first one to fight the hero was Darramb, but because of him underestimated the hero, and was destroyed by Tiga Tornado's Delacium Light Stream. After the battle, Daigo confronted Hudra, as they both battling each other, Tiga could barely keep up his speed with the amazing speed of Hudra. But thanks to the detonate made by Captain Iruma, Tiga was safe from Hudra's attack. But Hudra still didn't give up and fired another shot with a direct hit to Tiga. But the same thing happens to him as the attack didn't affect Tiga as he begin to absorb it and became Tiga Blast. And before Hudra could react to any movement, Tiga fired Ranbalt Light Bullet, destroying Hudra. As Tiga moved on, he is confronted by the final dark giant, Camearra, who wished to destroy Tiga after losing the hope of Tiga returning to the dark side with her two companions dead. As both of them begin to fight each other, Camearra seems to be gaining upper hand, only to be saved by Rena in her fighter jet. As Camearra was about to destroy Rena in the process, Rena was saved by Tiga. Tiga then absorbed the dark energy and converted it into light which removed all his darkness,turning him back into Ultraman Tiga. But this process only makes Camearra angrier and then she absorbed all darkness and changed into Demonzoa. Tiga was defeated due to his strength was not enough to confront it. But the hope had not given up yet as the remaining light giants gave their final light to Tiga. This process turns Ultraman Tiga into Glitter Tiga. As Demonzoa fires at Tiga, there is no point of harming Tiga as he was covered with light. Then Demonzoa tried to 'eat' Tiga, but failed due to the light emerging from Tiga being too much powerful. After the battle the island collapses. Soon after that, Daigo found Camearra, lying in the ground dying, asking him for the light. Soon after that she died with no Dark Giants left to terrorize Earth anymore. Members *'Tiga Dark': The former leader of the Dark Giants before he chooses the light side. *'Camearra': The leader of the Dark Giants after Tiga Dark left them. *'Hudra': The fastest member of the Dark Giants who is one of Camearra's two henchmen. *'Darramb': The strongest member of the Dark Giants who is one of Camearra's two henchmen. Ultraman_Tiga_Tiga_Dark_Render_4.png|Tiga Dark (Formerly) Camila.png|Camearra Ultrmn Hdra.JPG|Hudra Ultrmn Drrmb.JPG|Darramb Gallery Ultrmn_Drk_gnts.JPG Dark_giants_rise.gif|Rise s01c04_07_07.jpg Ah.jpeg Tiga and Kamila.jpeg Dark Giant.jpeg Trivia *The Dark Giants are the first group of all Evil Ultras. *Each member of the group had a different relationship with the original Tiga, Camearra was his lover, Darramb was his friend but Hudra hated Tiga, most likely out of jealousy or his betrayal. *All of the Dark Giants have Color Timers but none of them demonstrated the three minute rule, this includes Tiga. However they appeared during a movie and Ultra Movies are often known to ignore the three minute rule. *The Dark Giants are based on characters of Cthulhu Mythos by H. P. Lovecraft. id:Raksasa Gelap Category:Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Evil Organizations Category:Dark Giants